Fifty Shades of Shinigami: Dark Side of the Moon
by IamKahleesi
Summary: AU Bleach X Sailor Moon crossover! The sailor scouts are relaxing at the beach when their peaceful joy is interrupted by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki! This changes everything for both Ichigo and the Sailor scouts in a tale of friendship, love, loss, and of course, adventure.
1. It Begins

The yellow sun shined brilliantly overhead. Usagi stretched out and let out a sigh of pleasure. What a great day to be at the beach! She was so happy to be there along with all of her other friends who all happened to be sailor scouts. Even Sailor Uranus and Neptune had tagged along despite generally not particularly liking to hang out with them. Usagi was wearing a blue swimsuit with large white polka dots. Mamoru laid next to her in the sand in a matching blue and white polka dot speedo. She was so happy.

Suddenly, Usagi saw someone in the distance. Running down the beach. He had bright orange hair. The young man seemed quite out of place on the beach, and yet no one seemed to notice him in his odd attire. Full black garment with traditional straw sandals and a intimidatingly large sword in hand. It was all quite odd! Usagi sat up on her towel, looking to Mamoru next to her, shaking them to consciousness, "Hey- look there." she said pointing to the man running. "Please tell me you see that."

Mamoru looked cross, "what are you talking about Bun head? Can't you see that I'm trying to enjoy the sun?"

By now all the other sailor scouts were paying attention to Usagi.

"I don't see anything," Minako said, frowning.

Rei, who had been quietly napping stirred and rubbed her eyes. They widened in surprise, "Holy crap. You guys don't see that boy? Could he be a new enemy? But why can only Usagi and I see him?"

"Well there's only one way to figure this out!" Usagi said, she jumped to her feet, "hey orange hair!" she shouted, "what's your deal?"

Ichigo had been running along the beach in attempts to draw the creature he was fighting away from the more populated area of the beach- but much to his surprise, a small gathering of humans lay this far off. And even more to his surprise, they called out to him. This news was enough to distract Ichigo, causing him to trip over half buried driftwood, somersaulting and landing on his back, his sword having flown from his hand and penetrating deeply into the sands of time.

"Aaahg…" Ichigo groaned as he pushed up to a slightly more elevated position, looking to the group before him.

"You can see me?" he asked cautiously. The two girls staring at him seemed human enough. "You aren't dead… are you?" He questioned skeptically.

"Of course we aren't dead!" Usagi exclaimed in a piercing yet endearing voice, "why? Would you say that? We're not ghosts are we? Rei! What if we're ghosts!"

"Of course we're not ghosts, you idiot!" Rei exclaimed, "Do you remember dying ever?"

Usagi furrowed her brows together and frowned in concentration, "No, I guess not."

"What are you talking about?" Ami asked Rei and Usagi worriedly, "Better yet, who are you talking to?"

"Rei!" Usagi said, her voice trembling like a scared and excited bird, "what if he's a ghost!? Are you a ghost?! Go away!" And then Usagi began to recite the lord's prayer in an attempt to ward off Ichigo.

Ichigo tsk'd at Usagi's use of prayer on him. It was pointless and stupid. "Che- shut it already, you're annoying." Ichigo said, glancing behind him and sighed in annoyance, Jackie Chan'ing to his feet, his delicate orange hair ruffling in the sea breeze.

"You're obviously just humans. Not sure how you got the kind of power to see me, but it's not safe here. You'll only be in the way, so get your friends and leave will ya?" Ichigo said as he moved to his large black sword, gripping the dark steel and unsheathing it from the golden sand that it pierced.

It was visible at this point, the thing Ichigo had been drawing off from the crowds, and the two girls, Usagi and Rei could see it. It was a horrible monster. More horrible than any of the monsters that the sailor scouts had ever fought before. Besides maybe the main villain in season three of Sailor Moon which was pretty terrible.

Usagi and Rei exchanged glances silently debating whether they should transform in front of this boy. There were no other people around besides him, so at least when they transformed no one else would see it. With that thought they simultaneously transformed into sailor scouts. Now they were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.  
Sailor Moon shouted her signature battle cry, "In the name of the moon we will punish you!"

and Sailor Mars followed with hers as well, "In the name of Mars I will chastise you!"

The other sailor scouts looked at Usagi and Rei like they had finally fought one too many times and had finally lost their minds.

Usagi and Rei ran to Ichigo's side. "We aren't going to let you fight this monster alone. We are sailor scouts and this is our duty. don't try and stop us because we know what we're doing."

Ichigo seemed surprised by their sudden transformation, and more so by their demands to help fight. "Okay, look, you're little trick was impressive, but will you be able to fight this thing while you prance around in skirts and heels?" He questioned dismissively.

"You should just leave this to me. I fight these things daily." he said quite cockily as he took his stance, preparing to fight the ever nearing foe.

Usagi and Rei looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The little boy thought his comment was so clever but they had most definitely heard that before, "dude," Rei said, "You're one to talk. you're wearing sandals. Tell me, how exactly is that appropriate to fight monsters?"

Rei made a valid point. All of a sudden the monster was quickly upon them, it swung at Ichigo sending him flying backwards, spraying a shower of sparkly golden white sand into the air and creating a crater in the sand like a comet might leave.

"You sure you don't need our help?" Rei now said smugly to the orange haired man.

"Burning Mandala!" Rei said, shouting her attack sending a wave of passionately hot fire at the monster.

Ichigo groaned from the impact, pushing up from his crater in time to see the monster in flames. He arched a brow, but nodded impressed. "Okay, okay, so you have a few more tricks. I'm not one to deny someone a fight." He said, standing with the help of his sword.

Jumping from the crater Ichigo once again stood by the girls. "Let's fight together then." He said before leaping at the creature, soaring through the air, as if he was flying.

Once close enough, Ichigo swung his mighty sword, slicing through the flesh of the monster with a spurt of blood as it's arm fell to the earth, spraying sand as it landed- still in flames.

The monster, however, was still alive despite losing one of its biggest appendages and being severely burned by Rei's attack. It was now enraged. The monster staggered to it's feet, letting loose an unearthly scream that was only heard by the three of them. Then, before any of them could react, the monster staggered to its feet and charged at the other girls and Mamoru who were sitting and enjoying the sun, having dismissed Rei's and Usagi's antics as merely unusual they had gone back to tanning their bodies.

The monster reached the girls and Mamoru before Rei, Usagi, and Ichigo could come in between them and stop the terrible writhing creature. It extended its one good arm and swiped the girls and Mamoru, sending them flying. But this might have been a blessing in disguise, a heavenly act by God in order to help Rei, Usagi, and Ichigo.

Although they were all injured now they could all also see the creature. Being hit by the monster had triggered something. Normal people would have been terrified, however these girls and Mamoru were not normal and plus they had no time to be scared. They realized they needed to transform. To save Rei and Usagi and the orange haired boy. To save the other people on the beach. And most importantly, the world. So they did so. Almost instantly there were seven sailor scouts standing in front of them. Slightly battered and bruised but ready to do what needed to be done.

"Quick!" Minako/Sailor Venus shouted, "let's combine our powers so we can defeat this thing!"

They all concentrated and combined their power, Sailor Moon channeled this power and unleashed it on the monster. With the combined attack, the creature was nearly done in- and with a final finishing blow from Ichigo, completely cutting the thing in half, it fell. Having finally defeated the monster, Ichigo moved to the group beside him. It was about time things were figured out. Who were these bunch, and how were they able to fight these monsters? The others would certainly get a kick out of these new developments.

The sailor scouts had similar questions too, "who are you?" Sailor Uranus asked. Her and Sailor Neptune had one arm casually over each other's shoulders, "are you an alien from another planet?"

Sailor Neptune flipped her glorious blue hair, "maybe now isn't the time to talk about this," she said, "people are beginning to stare. Let's find somewhere more private to talk."

The other sailor scouts nodded their agreement.

Conveniently Usagi's mom, brother, and dad were on vacation, "we can go to my house!" Usagi said brightly, "No one is there because my mom, brother, and dad are on vacation!"

So Usagi took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down her address on the paper, "it's probably not a good idea to meet today, this is our vacation day plus I think we're all worn out from this fight."

Ichigo agreed, he was teenager after all, he wanted some free time to other things besides fighting evil by moonlight. The next moment Ichigo had vanished, running away at what seemed like an impossibly fast speed even to the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask.

"do you think we can trust him?" Ami asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Haruka said, mysteriously.


	2. Purple Mountains Majesty

The next day, the Sailor Scouts were gathered at Usagi's house, chatting idly about the events of the day before. Needless to say, the bunch were put into a state of quiet unease as they discussed. "That creature yesterday… We've never seen anything like it. And that orange haired boy… Why couldn't any of you see him before you were attacked. It's all very strange…" Rei said, shaking her head in disapproval at the whole thing.

"That guy better get here quickly. I'm sure we all have plenty of questions for him." She said, gaining nodding agreements of everyone else.

As if on queue, a strong rapping knock on the front door garnered the whole groups attention as Usagi jumped up to answer it. "I've got it!" she called shrilly, yanking the door open quickly to reveal Ichigo standing in the doorway, hand still raised in a Knocking posture.

He was dressed much differently than the day before, casual, normal clothes. Though the scowl he wore on his brow remained the same. Perhaps that was just the way his face was. Though, it was now much more apparent- as he was no longer in ridiculous looking clothes- that he was rather majestic. In a brooding, doesn't care for the company of teen girls, I wanna punch something, kinda way.

"May I come in?" He asked after a moment or so of awkwardly standing before them. He seemed polite enough, at least.

Usagi had prepared a nice meal for the guests. She had put out ramen, sushi, boiled corn on the cob, and pocky, the staples of every Japanese household. Not only that, she had brewed a steaming pot of earl grey tea. Which was her favorite. She dreamed of someday traveling to london because she loved earl grey tea so much.

"Right!" Usagi said, "Now that you're here we can finally dig in!" Without any further words Usagi began to eat with vengeance.

"Usagi you baka!" Rei chastised, "you're eating all the food before we have the chance! And also we're supposed to talk about things too!"

"Oh, right!" Usagi said with a nervous yet humble giggle.

"So," Minako asked, staring at him with an unnerving amount of concentration, "what are you?"

Ichigo tried to remember which one she was, Sailor Venus, he reminded himself. Indeed she was appropriately named after the goddess of love because she looked glorious with her blazing blonde hair flowing smoothly down her back.

"I am a shinigami," Ichigo answered, returning Minako's measured glance, "I protect the world from monsters called Hollows."

"Is that what attacked the other day?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

Ichigo nodded grimly, "aye. It was."

"Now tell me about yourselves," Ichigo said, he had, of course, heard of the Sailor Scouts. Everyone on earth had. But he had thought they were a little like Unicorns, no more than mythical creatures, stories told to little kids when they were afraid. And yet, here they were sitting majestically in front of him, he had seen them all transform, and fight right before his eyes. There was no disputing this fact. It was a fact.

"we're sailor scouts," Usagi said simply, unsure of what else to say.

"Well, that's nice and all. But I'd figured as much. Everyone's heard of you in some shape or form." Ichigo said, having sat in an armchair near by. He didn't seem all too interested in the food Usagi had prepared.

"How about some simple introductions first? I honestly don't know who any of you are." He said, sitting forward so he was on the front of his seat. "I'll start, I guess. The name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He introduced in a most simplistic fashion. "I've got two younger sisters and we live with our father." He said, spouting off age and grade right after. He looked expectantly to his counterparts, wishing to learn who they were a bit better.

Usagi began, "My name is Usagi Tsukino I am also Sailor Moon and Princess Serentiy of the moon people!"

Rei went next, she had piercing black hair that went down her back like an ocean, "My name is Rei Hino. I am Sailor Mars."

Then Minako, the one with the magnificent blonde hair, "I am Minako Aino. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sailor Venus."

Ami answered, "I am Ami Makoto I am sailor Mercury." Ichigo had heard that name before. He thought hard and realized that she had received mild fame in Tokyo for being really smart.

The tall one answered his question next, "I am Makoto Hino, otherwise called Sailor Jupiter."

The little one who had been very quiet up until this point and had bright pink hair and pink eyes answered next in a very high pitched voice that could also probably double as a dog whistle, "Konichiwa! I am Chibiusa, as a sailor scout I am Sailor Chibi Moon!"

That just left two girls who looked several years older than the rest of the sailor scouts.

The one with short blonde hair answered first, "I am Haruka Tenuo and also I am Sailor Uranus."

The girl with glorious blue-green hair answered next, "And I am Sailor Neptune. My name is Mihiru Kaiou." She had a soft and soothing voice, like the ocean on a calm day.

"Alright, introductions over… Let's get right to the chase, shall we? You all now know of a completely different world- a totally new enemy… and lately, they've been different. Stronger. Somethings happening, and we definitely need all the help we can find. It seems to me that you have enough power to help us fight these new Hollows." Ichigo said, looking to each of the girls individually.

"If you're willing to help, I have a friend who's worked with… special case hollow fighting. We should talk to him if you're interested." He said, getting right to the point.

Mako raised all of her eyebrows in surprise, "there are more of you then?"

Ichigo nodded his head smoothly, "yes, there are many more. We are many. We are legion."

Ichigo then told them all about how the little shinigami boys and girls were trained from a very young age in order to become powerful warriors.

"Wow," Usagi said, "And I thought we got started on the fighting thing young."

Usagi met the eyes of all her beloved friends asking silently if they could trust this strange boy with the citrus colored hair. Usagi had fought many battles with these girls. They were practically her family. Especially since her family had largely disappeared from her life after season one.

Each girl showed that they trusted Usagi, as their leader, to make the right decision. She then turned to Haruka and Mihiru, who although were not official members of the team, did seem largely capable of making intelligent decisions. Neither of them raised objections. And Usagi felt no ill will from Ichigo either. "Very well," Usagi said, "we will help you defeat these...hollows..."

"Glad to hear it." Ichigo said in a huff as he pushed himself up from the chair, running a strong, calloused hand through his short zesty hair, ruffling the spiky appearance some. It seemed he almost took on the appearance of an unbridled mustang, with the amount of masculinity that just flowed off him. Yet one could almost tell… that outer wall of hard, muscular defense… given even the lightest of caresses, would open and reveal a warm and gentle nougat-y center just looking for someone to simply be himself with.

With a swift clearing of his throat, Ichigo pulled himself from a momentary retrieve, shaking the odd thoughts away. "Anyways… It's hardly past noon… so we should make a stop to my friend, Urahara's house. I'm sure he'd like to speak with you all." Ichigo said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Not too far from here, actually."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Chibiusa asked, literally bouncing out of her chair, "Let's go meet this Urahara fella!"

They all piled out of the house and walked in a single file line following Ichigo, like baby ducklings following their beloved mother. Indeed, it was only a fifteen minute walk to the man's house.

Ichigo boldly knocked on the door, which was oak and had a beautiful finish on it. Several moments later a girl with deep violet eyes the color of purple mountains majesty and glorious silver hair opened the door. Ichigo had never seen this girl before and wondered who she could be. The girl looked at him, her eyes penetrating his soul. Before he could wonder more about this she started talking, "Can I help you?" she asked curiosity filling her voice which was pleasant sounding enough.

"yeah," Ichigo began, "Is Urahara here? We need to talk."


	3. White Gardenia Girl

"Amelia~~~ who's at the door?" came the grating voice of Urahara in the distance. The girl- presumably Amelia seemed to grimace in annoyance at the man's voice. She looked back to the group before her, squinting her midnight amethyst eyes as she examined them a bit.

"It's a group of teen girls and a thuggish looking carrot top. They said they've come to talk to you." The girl called back over her shoulder, still blocking the door with her slight frame.

"Ah-? Oh, Ichigo? That you?" Urahara voiced once more, then a sound of struggle as an attempt to free himself from his lazy boy off in the back room came forth. "Show them in Amelia, I'll be out in a jiff." He called.

Amelia, now standing with her arms crossed before her chest sighed a little shaking her head with a small laugh. "Well…" she said, looking back to the teens before her. "Come in I suppose. The name's Amelia. Don't bother with your own- I'll never remember so many at once." she said, moving aside to allow the group in.

Once all had filed past, Amelia shut the door and lead them to a wide open room that seemed reminiscent of a dojo, with sparse decoration and color pallet.

Urahara came out of a back room wearing his usual outfit. He was clearly rather fond of the color green and also white and black because those were the colors of his clothes. These colors contrasted well with his lustrous pale blonde hair.

"who's the girl?" Ichigo asked Urahara after Amelia had left.

"That's Amelia. Amelia Asuka Lovechild is her full name," Urahara said, "She's a bit like you, her mother was my sister. She was a human though, has been dead Amelia's whole life, so she had nowhere to go. Her father was a close friend too. But he died a while back now in a great tragedy. Amelia showed some promise as a shinigami though and plus she's my favorite niece so I let her stay here. I forgot to mention! She's from France. She speaks french! And can play the piano!"

Ichigo cleared his throat, "that's nice, Urahara. We're here to talk to you about serious matters."

"that's right! I almost completely destroyed the memory in my mind of these teenage girls sitting in front of me! Why did you bring humans to my home?" Urahara asked.

"These are no ordinary mortals," Ichigo said, shaking his head, several strands of his tangy hair falling free and gently floating to the ground, "they are the legendary Sailor Scouts."

Urahara removed his hat, which greatly obscured his vision most of the time, in order to get a better look at the girls in front of him. He was shocked. Everyone knew of the sailor scouts, but he would have never realized that these girls were the sailor scouts. They looked nothing like them!

"Amazing," Urahara gasped, "the majestic sailor scouts. You can see shinigami? I wonder, are you some new sort of hybrid of shinigami?"

Usagi shook her head, "no sir. We're the reincarnations of the moon people. Except my boyfriend. He's from earth. I'm not sure what his deal is really."

"I see," Urahara said, rabidly taking all this information in.

"Ichigo told us that you could use our help," Haruka said in a soft and smooth voice.

"Indeed," Urahara said calmly, "For some reason the hollows we face off against have begun to grow stronger. We're not sure why. But at this rate, they'll destroy us all."

The room visibly darkened as did the mood in the room. The girls looked up, surprised. Then thunder clapped outside and it began to rain. They had all forgot about the severe thunderstorm that the weather forecasters had predicted for today.

With the clap of thunder, the electricity went out and the group was left in utter darkness. After some fumbling about, Ichigo pulled out his cell phone to use as a light. "Urahara, do you have any candles?" He asked hopefully, the electronic light of his phone lighting his face and showing off the bright color of his Amber wave hair, such a sweet, sweet, succulent orange- almost that of a naval orange- and reminiscent of the sweet potato sushi Usagi had had just that morning for her brunch. It almost didn't seem natural, how his hair was such a vibrant, knockout orange- the coppery harbor of his marigold hair almost welcoming you to sniff it to see if it smelled as much like a tango mango smoothie as its color implied it to.

Urahara nodded, standing with the guiding light of Ichigo's cellular device. "Yes, of course I do! Amelia Asuka Lovechild~ please be a dear and fetch the candles sweetums." he said with a candy-sweet voice, batting absurdly long eyelashes to his niece.

Amelia nodded her head with the grace and poise of one trained in renaissance art and went and got the candles out out the supply closet in her room. They were all gardenia scented which was Urahara's favorite candle scent. She carefully put the candles in both the candelabras and brought them back out the living room for everyone to use and enjoy leisurely.

While Amelia was gone Mamoru had arrived at the house. He was very cross that nobody had bothered to wait for him to show up before going to Urahara's house. He had had to use his very excellent detective skills to find the way.

When Amelia had returned with the candles to see a new member had arrived during her absence, she was struck with the man. So sudden was his appearance, and so striking his acute sense of fashion, she was left gasping quite literally like a beached sea bass as she sank into a seat near him. "I can't believe it- your exquisite compilation of labels… This… this shirt- is this a name-brand Rue-21 button down?! Top notch! And….! Oh my, these pants- these are GAP jeans, aren't they?!" She said, gasping in what could only be equated to pure ecstasy. "Oh! Oh no, your shoes!" she said, falling to her knees before his feet, "These cannot be- are these truly from payless shoes? Can… Can I touch them?" She asked, violet eyes sparkling with great beauty as she marveled at the many impressive brands and stores he shopped at, her delicate fingers hovering just above the pleather of his un-scuffed sneakers. Truly a fashion icon.

They continued on with their conversation, I tell you what," Urahara said, "How about you marvelous and unique ladies accompany the dashing Ichigo on his next big hollow hunt? Say...tomorrow?"

"How do you know a hollow will attack tomorrow?" Ichigo said, "that's right you don't know. You don't know anything. You didn't know wh-"  
"Sometimes Ichigo," Urahara said, snapping at the young and autumnal haired Ichigo, "A man just knows things and you just gotta accept that. I feel it. Right here." Urahara said pointing at the place his heart was in his chest.

Mamoru stared at Urahara for slightly too long. His beautiful and eloquent speech struck Mamoru to his core. For the first time he felt like he was truly seeing Urahara, his delicate and gentle features, his soft wind-swept blonde hair. Mamoru shook his head and smiled demurely. Such thoughts! And forced himself to pay better attention to the matters at hand.

Ichigo sighed heavily at Urahara's cryptic speaking. "Stop speaking in riddles, old man. You must have some way to know that the hollows are coming. What do you have up the sleeve of that jinbei and haori you always wear?" he question with fiery passion, the puppy paw brown of his eyes set ablaze- the intensity matching that of his daredevil may care hair

"Don't you worry about it," Urahara said with a flutter of his luscious eye lashes, "Just do as I say. Meet under the streetlamp in the full moon tomorrow. You won't be disappointed."


End file.
